Prediction? Coincidence? Or Destiny?
by YukiaChiyo-sama
Summary: [YAOI!]Its Kotarou's birthday so Yuuto make's a surprise visit. When Yuuto gets to the house he hears weird noises comming from Tatsuki's room. Curiousity gets the better of Yuuto so he takes a look and sees something very odd.


A/N: This is a yaoi and there is an implied lemon likeness so just to warn you... well please read B... hehe

**Prediction? Coincidence? Or Destiny?**

Yuuto sat on a bench with Kotarou in the park.

"Hey, kid. Got a question for ya." Yuuto said to Kotarou getting a strange look.

"Yeah?" Kotarou asked. /_I don't like that face._/

Yuuto leaned over a little putting his hand up to the side of his mouth to whisper in Kotarous direction.

"How Far've you gone with Mio?"

Kotarou bent his head a little, in embarrassment and a little irritation.

"Thats none of your business lech!" Kotarou said turning from Yuuto.

"Wha?" Yuuto smiled, "Don't be such a spaz."

Kotarou got up and began walking away from Yuuto and Yuuto grabbed the back of Kotarou's shirt.

"Let's hear it." Yuuto said laughing slightly as Kotarou tried to get away. /_look at him squirm?_/

"Shut up and let go!" Kotarou shouted trying to pull away still, "I'm not answering that!"

"Fine. Then how far've you gone with Tatsu--" Yuuto began to ask getting carried away.

Yuuto didn't finish asking the question though as Tatsuki came out of nowhere and ran over him with his motorcycle. Kotarou shouted, "Yuuto!" as he saw Yuuto being plowed over by Tatsuki. Kotarou kneeled down next to Yuuto with flowers in his hands and tear drops appearing in his closed eyes and said in a sad mourning voice, "He had a good heart."

"I'm alive-- just call 911!" Yuuto shouted laying in a bloody mess.

(ONE MONTH LATER)

Yuuto walked down the hall to Kotarou's room, the two cousin's grandpa had let him in. It was Kotarou's birthday and Yuuto decided to pay the little guy an unexpected visit and maybe hang out at the house or go out, with or without his brooding cousin. He smiled and shook his head as he thought of Kotarou.

/_Kotarou... cant believe you wanted to stay home on your own birthday... ALONE non the less, common dude... you gatta celebrate. He's such a..._/

Yuuto stopped in front of Tatsuki's room hearing some sort of noise coming form it, he looked at Kotarou's room not to far away with its door closed and back at Tatsuki's closed door. Yuuto put his hand on the doorknob.

/_If I open it Kotarou will know I'm here before I get to his room not to mention I'll be brutally murdered by Tatsuki so I shouldn't, right... but..._/

Yuuto turned the doorknob and pushed the door slightly open enough to peek in. His jaw dropped in surprise and he closed it gulping quietly; the room was dark but he could distinctly see the upper body of two people on a bed, the one that was underneath was small and feminine looking, a women Yuuto suspected and the other was defiantly Tatsuki. Tatsuki was kissing the supposed female and then Tatsuki led his kisses lower to the smaller persons neck while his hands went lower down the smaller persons body, out of view.

/_Damn Tatsuki, what the hell... doin that while your own grandpa and cousin are still in the house... hey wait when did you get a gir..._/

Yuuto's thought was stopped as he heard a voice, "Oh... please Tak- kun, don't tease me... oh god please..." Again Yuuto's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in pure dubious shock, the voice it sounded familiar and that nickname, he only knew one person to call him that or who had said they had called him that a long time ago, "Kotarou?" Yuuto whispered to himself in a quietly questioning tone. Tatsuki was kissing the others chest making them bit their fisted hand while the other twiddled with his hair.

/_N-no, no, no, maybe that girl just happened to accidentally call him that name... Tak-kun... the way Kotarou use to... it cant be him._/

Yuuto shook his head getting rid of his thought and looked again hoping to hear something that would clarify his misunderstanding. He watched as the smaller person nibbled on Tatsuki's ear and Yuuto saw them whisper something he couldn't hear but he didn't need to know as he saw what it was for. Tatsuki let himself be moved to his back as the other person got on top of him and began to plant little kisses along his neck to his chest and then leading lower down. The person was soon out of view but Yuuto was thankful to not see for he already knew what the person was doing. Tatsuki moaned and moved his left hand to grab the others short hair and with his right grabbed the pillow under his head as he bucked his lower body slightly. Yuuto rubbed his eyes feeling himself being aroused by the situation.. Yuuto twitching slightly being disturbed from watching such an act and by getting off from it, at that.

/_Damnit... why am I watching this... I came to see Kotarou not watch Tatsuki getting a- uhg... I'm out of here_.../

Yuuto closed the door quietly and walked to the entrance door, opened it thinking it would be better for him to come back later especially since he needed to clear his head. Now if Yuuto would of stayed longer but its probably better he didn't, he would of heard the smaller person mutter a thank you to Tatsuki as they cuddled together on the bed and Tatsuki say, "H-Ha... Happy Birthday, Kota."

THE END!

* * *

A/N: The thing before the month later bit is form Vol. 4 of _Hands Off_ its part of the afterward stuff... I kinda got the idea form it, the thing kinda sucks and yes I know it's a little weird but I thought it was funny so I decided to see if anyone else would think its funny so please review and tell me what ya think... hehe Tak- kun finally showed his love for Kota! XD... well yeah REVIEW PLEASE and...oh I don't really know how Tatsuki's room is like so I just decided to put the bed in the view of the door and I also don't really know the layout of the house so I don't know how Kotarou's n Tatsuki's rooms are in the house so I just made it up, kina D... SEE YA's... P 


End file.
